The Trials of Being His Queen
by smileintears
Summary: a little idea that snuck up on me and marinated in my brain for a while. Lemon is now up! HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!
1. It would please me

**READ THIS:** okay this story starts _in media reis_ (I'm not even sure if I spelled that right), but it came from an idea (as stupid as always), so I'll give you a brief idea of what's going on: Axel is next in line to be king after his father dies and his brother renounces the throne. But, he cannot be crowned until he marries. So, after many failed courtships, the spouse of his right-hand man (coughDemyxcough) suggests he marry from his family also. Hence Roxas is thrown into a crash-course on royal life an married off. But, he doesn't want to be there. Axel resigns to asking him to stay for a half a year, and then if he is still displeased, he may leave. However, once the six months are up, Axel has come to love Roxas deeply and thinks he cannot take it if he decides to leave, but he is a man of his word, and so distances himself from Roxas. So, we pick up where Roxas has made his decision (this is Roxas' POV). the next chapter will be up intime for AkuRoku day, and yes, it is a lemon, with imlplied crossdressing. so, rating will change. thank you, and enjoy.

HIT THE LIGHTS!

oh! **Disclaimer:** i own nothing. trips AUGH! FRIGGEN LIGHTS! oh for... CONTINUE! i have to find my shin...

* * *

I walked to the king's drawing room in solitude. The evening light cast through the gothic arches, making the marble tiles a brilliant orange. I watched as my shadow disrupted the pigment with a sudden burst of black. I quickened my pace. The "tak tak tak" from my shoes on the stairs echoed almost as loudly as my heart. Had he grown tired of me? Was he fed up with waiting? My mind was racing and by the time I had reached the oak door I was panting faintly. I knocked softly twice.

"Come in my- Roxas." The king's voice was heavy. I pushed the door open slightly, revealing the king bathed in the light of the evening. He sat cupping his forehead in one hand, a quill patiently tapping on a parchment in the other. I saw his lips twitch and his eyes shine- but they were not happy. He did not look at me.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

"Roxas, you are my queen. You do not have to refer to me as 'sir.'"

"Uh….." I stuttered. "Your-"

"Axel."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, just Axel."

"Fine, Axel. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Roxas, I did." He rubbed his forehead roughly and then let his hand flop against the varnished desk. He stared listlessly out the window. After a moment, he sighed and opened his mouth slowly: "It's been six months since we were married, correct?" his voice dragged at an ungodly octave. He was incredibly upset.

This is just what I feared.

"Yes," I said hastily.

"Tell me; was I as good a spouse to you as you were to me?"

"I, I don't understand."

He rose, eyes locked on the glowing horizon and the setting sun. "You brought a different perspective to my life. From all the times you tried to escape, to all the times you slammed the door in my face, to all the times you crawled into bed with me. The hunts, the balls, the banquets, addressing the masses, the ambassadors - you went through it all with me. You brought a relief and a drive I've never had. You gave excellent advice. You made me want to be a better king because you were one of my people." His eyes were brimming. "I admit, I married you as an act of desperation, but, you quickly became the genuine light of my life." He swallowed hard.

"Axel…"

"But, I have come to realize over this time, that despite anything I may try, you do not and… cannot love me."

My breath hitched as my body tingled with cold sparks. My heart sank.

"I assume that…everything you've done for me is out of respect. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. But I- I cannot hinder your stay. You are free to go whenever you please."

…Did he just say he was letting me go?

I had prayed for this day, and I finally received it- but, I wasn't satisfied.

"I demand and explanation."

"There you go again; you're being as nosy and stubborn as ever. Were you not listening just now? You want your freedom, you have it. Just go." He rose, never taking his eyes off of the setting sun. He pressed his fingers harder against the table until the tips went white. Perhaps if I provoked him…

"Your highness,"

Nothing.

"Your majesty,"

Nothing.

"Your grace,"

He flopped back onto his chair; a muffled thump hid his sigh as he hit the cushion. I turned to walk. The silence settled over the room again and made my footsteps echo as loudly as a church bell. I placed my hand on the door- and stopped. What was waiting for me back home? Nothing, that's what. A series of images ran through my head, bringing back memories of all genres: the two-week crash course in royal court life, the first fox hunt, when I tried to disguise my attempt to jump out of the second story window and escape as a way to help the local scholars in an experiment- and the first time someone attacked me.

Granted, it was only a merchant and I was only "tomatoed"- but he protected me nonetheless. He would have incarcerated the man if I'd said so.

I tried to picture a life without him, only to find I couldn't. I would erase him from a picture, and he'd pop right back in. I even found those days I was so tempted to steal the jewel-encrusted sword off of the above- throne crest and decapitate him-and God knows, there were plenty- were pleasant memories. I swallowed my pride (it wasn't easy) and trotted back over to his seat, stopping a short distance and collapsing not so gracefully and queen-like into a kneeling sort of bow. "Your grace, if it would please you…"

Oh hell, what was I doing? I picked myself up off of the floor and squared my shoulders as I marched over to the hunched man. I snaked my arms around his neck casually and whispered to him in a low voice:

"_**Axel**_, it would please **_me _**to never leave this place." I felt his muscles tense as I left a peck on his cheek. I pulled away to walk beside his table. "I've grown quite accustomed to you, and frankly, I can't envision myself anywhere without you. So, forgive my overly romantic speech, but I hope that you will allow me to be your queen. It is my genuine wish."

He looked up at me, brow scrunched in confusion, eyes showing shock and-perhaps a glimpse of hope?

I sighed heavily as I submitted to my own thoughts and emotions. "Perhaps it could be that you have become the apple of my eye as well."

Alright, I said mine. I wasn't leaving without a response. The king-well, Axel- just stared at me. He began to rise, never once blinking. His stride was the most regal I'd ever seen it. He approached me and knelt down, taking my hand and lightly pressing his lips to my knuckles. My brow furrowed as my lips slipped open in realization- this was just like the day we'd met, and every other day up until our marriage. He rose, still holding the kissed hand in his own. He pulled me towards himself, forcefully wrapping an elegantly clad arm around my waist, engulfing my lips in his own. I was initially shocked, but I simply let my eyes slide shut and kissed back, placing my free hand on his shoulder, intertwining our fingers in our clasped hands.

"I love you," he said in the same husky tone. I smiled, tightening my grip. I was about to respond when I felt his mouth clamber onto my own. I could literally taste his fear as he pressed against me harder, as if I might slip away, like a dream at dawn. Was he that afraid of rejection, even after I turned down my freedom?

That stupid, stupid man.


	2. True Consummation

Okay yay for continuations! warnings include: implied cross-dressing, and slash lemon. IT'S MY FIRST HALF-WAY DECENT ONE, SO BE GENTLE! I know I suck…..

One more disclaimer: I own nothing

Oh! And MOST importantly: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!

_**Axel.**_

That one word floated in my clouded mind as his hands danced around the laces of my garments with expert speed. My body was melting- I lost control of my limbs as I fell into his arms, sloppily grazing my lips over his. My body was overcome with the sensations of fire and ice. I felt nimble fingers run through my hair and pull my head back to expose my already perspiring neck. I slowly opened my glazed eyes and my sight was met with narrowed diopside orbs, eyeing my throat intently. Lost in the heat of the moment I met his gaze and pulled my gown's drawstring neck down around my shoulders. I immediately felt his lips clash with my throat. His tongue ran slick over my Adam's apple; his teeth grazed my skin in pure predatory lust. I sank to my knees, letting out a throaty howl. Axel gripped my arms and followed me down, his mouth never leaving my neck. He gently laid me on the stone floor below us and I hissed as my bared back met cold stone. I was distracted from this sensation by another as he freed a hand to push back the layers of crinoline in my skirt to stroke my growing arousal. Mewling and cursing, I began to writhe under him. Oh, he was EVIL! Fondling me while kissing my neck, whispering that damn phrase over and over again into my ear, that bastard knew just how to tease me.

"Roxas," he panted into my ear, brushing my sweaty strands aside. He gently held the side of my face and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "I absolutely _adore_ you…" he pulled me in tighter, burying his face into the crook of my neck. "Thank you."

I turned my head and ghosted my lips against the shell of his ear. "Think nothing of it," I muttered. "The pleasure is all mine."

I felt a foreign vibration against my bare skin- a sort of low rumbling. It was him-or more so, his laugh. That infernal chortle I had grown to fall in love with was finally filling my ears again. He lifted his head, revealing his trademark smirk. His eyes held the precious mischievous glance once more. "Or so you think." He said seductively, inching closer to my already throbbing lips, capturing my swollen bottom lip between his teeth. He again grabbed me and I arched abruptly, moaning as best I could. I attempted to pull away, but I only felt his teeth sink deeper into the soft flesh. A soft chuckle passed from him as I continued to arch and mewl as he stroked me. I could barely move as he continued these ministrations, for the fear of my lip being ripped from my face. The pressure and strain started to build up in my spine from the awkward position I was in. Alright, that was it. I focused myself long enough to bring my knee into his stomach with one swift motion. His teeth sank into my lip and he sucked in a hurried breath. I winced momentarily as I felt a quick pain and the taste of metal faintly touch my tongue. Damn him. He released my lip, wiping a stray drop from the corner of his own mouth and pulling back to grimace at me. I chocked back the urge to laugh at his flustered face and let out a simple giggle. I continued my fit and shakily got to my feet. His expression was _priceless_- on his knees, glaring at me and muttering under his breath. This only served my purpose further.

"C'mon," I said smiling slowly. "I'm not about to be found by your servants locked in coitus with you when they call for dinner." Smugly, I strutted towards the door smirking. Completely absorbed in my supposed victory, my breath hitched as I felt him snatch me from behind- one strong arm wrapped around my waist and held down my arms while the other slid to my jaw and held my face. I panicked. This side of him was dangerous. I felt my head be tilted slightly to the right; his hand never once left my face.

"You are my queen," he said huskily. "My queen, who has just in fact confessed to me." I could feel the possession dripping from his voice. "You are _**mine.**_" His hand slid below my waist, fondling me once again.

"I-I said no such thing."

"Heh. You had the chance to leave me. My brother took it, and my mother desires it. You on the other hand desire to stay. Now what does _**that**_ say?"

"I could just… be using you!" I struggled against his hand.

"You'd certainly be brave enough, but someone who was using me would cater to me, try to satisfy my every whim. You instead cause me months of mental strain and kick me. Now, say it." He commanded.

"I- IiieeeaaAAH!" he was touching me in all the right places. DAMN IT! "I give up…" I sighed. "I, I love you… Axel…" I gasped and cried out as he stroked me faster, mouth re-glued to the crook of my neck.

"Better," he murmured against the salty skin. The vibrations sent a spark down my spine. I gulped to focus on scolding my molester of a husband.

"I refuse to be fucked on the floor."

His low laugh continued to rumble as he turned my head, placing a lingering kiss on my lips. I returned it, completely overcome by a confusion of frustration and lust.

"How cute," he muttered.

"Let me go. My arms hurt."

"No. I want you, and I will have you." He grabbed me again.

"I didn't say we weren't going to, you carnal beast! Just not on the stones of your office."

"Fair enough. But no tricks." He released me, but kept a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Oh, but I was planning on walking around disheveled and erect for the rest of the evening!"

"Shut up," he whispered and shoved me towards the door.

We climbed up the stairwell, praying that no one would stumble upon us as we were often shoved against the wall. At long last I broke from his arms, running the rest of my way. I ran ahead as Axel began to chase me. I giggled and ran faster as I heard his grunts give way to laughter. Swiftly I pushed open the oak door to our shared chambers, jumped inside, and tried to speed its closing. Sadly, my lover caught the edge last minute, laughing in a small but maniacal manner. I attempted to act scared and failed as my gown sleeves fell off of my shoulders once again. My pursuer just giggled and smirked as he sauntered across the floor.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…"

"Yes, my king?" I spoke sweetly, my face moving from pouty to giggling smirk as I curtsied flamboyantly.

His face fell. Narrowing his eyes, he let out a snarl as he lunged forward. Running full force, he tackled me and threw me to the bed. I was laughing all the while as he climbed up on top of me. "I told you," he said dropping his head to kiss me. "It's _Axel_ to _you._"

"You are so much fun to mess with," I giggled, bringing my hand up to run my index finger down the bridge of his nose. He smiled.

"Just a minute ago, you were fighting me."

"Well, just a minute ago, I was going to be pounded into stone."

"Now now," he said rising. He took my hands and spun me across the room, stopping me when we had reached the center of the large suite. "Generally, one does not desire to harm their most valued possession." He ran his hands gently up and down my shoulders as he placed a kiss on my cheek. I glared questioningly at the tiles in front of me before turning and slapping him.

"I am _**NOT**_ your possession!"

He rubbed the reddening spot on his cheek, letting out a curse under his breath. But he returned to stroking my shoulders, leaning in close to my ear. I shivered as I felt his lips trace the words along the shell of my ear. "But, I _do_ own your heart. And where the heart goes, then all else," he paused to trail his hands across my crotch. "_Including_ the body will follow." He kissed me gently down the back of my neck, as his fingers snuck beneath the neckline of my gown, pulling it down to rest in the crooks of my elbows as the drawstring expanded once again. The slipping fabric left trails of tingling sensations down my skin. I shuddered my exhale.

"That's it," I heard him purr in a low voice. His fingers ran along my sides, gliding towards my back, grazing the strings that held my gown around my waist. "Undress for me," he whispered.

Surely, somewhere my conscience was screaming bloody murder to strangle him, but my body was acting on its own. I immediately began to fumble with all the accursed ties and laces. Finally, the last piece of cloth fell away from my body to the floor and I felt unusually cool. I stood flustered and trying to hide myself as I was flung back into reality. He raised his shirt over his head and flung it to the ground beside my gown. "Now, come to me," He said, arms outstretched. With his eyes half-lidded and lips pulled into a soft smirk (if there is such a thing). I hesitantly walked over, breathing heavily and blinking slowly. As I came closer, I raised my arms and brought them around his waist. I felt thick strands of warmth wrap around my back. Our chests touched and I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and relishing his warmth. I felt his nose press into my hair and the cool rush of his inhale, taking in my scent. He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "Mine, mine…all mine" I felt him whisper and smile into my hair. Pulling his face away from the blonde mess, he pulled my head up and cocked his head to the right, looking at me warmly before pressing his lips to mine. He gently ran his tongue across the crack of my lips and I opened, eagerly stroking his tongue with my own.

I was lost in the sensation of our slick muscles gliding against one another. I only faintly registered turning and being guided ever so slowly to the bed. I had no idea where I was being led, but relief washed over me when I felt my back press into the firm down of our mattress. Perhaps the bastard wised up and knew I would kick him again. I wrapped a leg around him as best I could, bringing my hands up the stroke his neck and shoulders. I shivered as his clothed length rubbed with my naked one. I shivered even further when I felt his fingertips not-so-subtly brush my member as he went to remove his pants.

"Hurry, damn it!" I muttered against his lips as I momentarily broke the kiss. He smirked against my mouth and pulled the drawstrings of his knickers. He pulled himself completely away from my panting sweaty body. I scrunched my eyes as tightly closed as they would be. I still wasn't used to that intensive stare. I felt his eyes glide over my skin, and I was instantly warmed from the action.

"Open your eyes," he said smoothly. I cracked my eyes opened just enough to relieve the red haze a tiny bit. There he was, standing over me completely exposed. I could feel the expression of awe creep over my features at this deity's body, and his expression mirrored mine. He froze, and I swear he stopped breathing. I drew my knees in to cover myself and I began fisting the sheets in a nervous gesture. I kept my eyelids low and glanced around the room, breathing in the tension heavily.

He let out a low breath. "Do you know," he said. "How beautiful you look right now?" I kept my pose but steadied my eyesight as I heaved my breath. The air was becoming thicker, pressing down on us, wanting us to succumb…

He spoke again. "You look pure, pristine, angelic- like something I shouldn't touch." He stepped forward to gently brush his fingertips against my knee. My body was instantly set on fire and my knee faltered. I could faintly make out slight movements in his lips that matched a muffled phrase- something on the side of "Too bad." I had limited time to ponder this as I felt his fingertips now around my throbbing length and his hair bristle against my legs. I felt the sensation that was my lover's warm lips kiss the tip as he continued his strokes, every so often slipping his tongue between his lips to glide over my overheated skin. I was even so aware of this pleasure now that the slightest change in temperature by his exhales blowing over his trails of saliva on the sides of my penis made me twitch. Smiling, he rubbed his cheek against the throbbing skin and lifted his head.

"I love your body Roxas…" he murmured before I felt his lips slide down my erection, taking in all of me. This was so familiar, so why did it feel so much better? I flung my head against the pillow and cried out. I felt cool air wrap around my erection and heard the rustle of sheets as his weight shifted to tower over me again. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt the heat of his lips trace a path up from my navel to my waist, to my neck, and finally to my face. The heat of his lips pressed to the corner of my mouth and I heard his tenor rumble again. "I love your voice…" He moved to kiss my forehead. "I love your mind…" I felt my hand be taken by his and raised to his lips. "I love your soul, Roxas. I love you, I love you, I love you…" he repeated over and over in a hushed voice as his hands ran all along my body. I opened my eyes to see him simply gazing- at me, just me. His eyes shot up to meet mine. I brought my hand to gently cup his face and I kissed him-fully and passionately. I could feel his heart pound against his chest and into mine. He pulled our bodies flush and continued to kiss my face and neck. I reciprocated, but tried to reach to the side-table for that damned gold tub. It was just out of my reach. I turned my head fully in the direction of my reach, granting him full access to neck which he gratefully took advantage of. I continued to grab, I was almost there-

His pale hand laid over mine, clasping it in his own and pulling it back to our entwined bodies. I was confused. Again. "What… What are we going to-"

"None of that, Roxas. We will only use our bodies tonight."

I almost immediately understood. I locked my eyes with his and brought his right hand to my lips. I cracked my lips open and slowly guided two of my fingers in, using my tongue to its fullest advantage. He shuddered, dumbstruck. I had the feeling he still couldn't believe what had just passed between us. I took advantage of his state and removed his fingers from my mouth as I kneeled into the soft down. "Sit up," I commanded. He silently obeyed. I guided his wet digits to my entrance and pressed them against the puckered flesh. "Go on," I said. My breath hitched as I almost immediately felt the slick fingers enter me. They moved and scissored slowly as I shakily bent my front lower. I was soon enough eye- level with his erection. I stuck out the tip of my tongue to his hot skin and guided my mouth around the heated shaft. The fingers in my entrance froze and his stomach muscles rapidly tapped my head with each ragged breath he sucked in. I stopped for a moment, and then drew my head up with a long suck. I felt a hand grab my hair, alternating between fisting and stroking as my head continued to bob. I hummed a laugh as I devilishly ran a finger across his testicles. I heard a faint moan escape him as the fingers in my entrance went quicker, searching desperately for the spot-

And finding it successfully.

I cried out and threw my head up as his fingers brushed that spot again and again. Bent down to give his length one last coating and drew myself up, grabbing his face and throwing my lips onto his. He removed his fingers and pulled me flush against himself, leading me down in a tangle of sheets and limbs. I drew my legs back, exposing the stretched entrance as he positioned himself. He shifted his focus from the impending penetration to my eyes. I was lost in those beautiful trapdoors until I felt his entry. I scrunched my eyes shut immediately. He stayed motionless, only moving to take my hands in his own and lace our fingers together. Leaning closer to graze our lips together once more, he straitened himself and pulled back to give the first thrust. I cried out in ecstasy-he'd hit my spot dead on. I clenched my muscles briefly and he let out a raspy breath. "…oh…oh God…" He pulled back again.

We continued, absorbing every moment of the pleasure and wishing it would never stop, our senses exploding with the stimulation. I slowed my reeling mind long enough to speak one word-

"Axel…"

He froze, staring at me again, the same look in his eyes as earlier. He face grew even more flushed and his reddened lips trembled, twitching to make some sort of phrase. Having lost all ability to speak, he reached for my laying body and pulled me forward to sit on his lap. He thrust harder, and I sensed his excitement of his peak. I buried my head in his neck and seethed as he continued to stimulate me. My arms gripped around his back as he held my waist with one hand and stroked my shoulders with the other. I was overwhelmed.

"Roxas," he spoke into my ear. "Look at me." I raised my head and my eyes immediately locked with his. He craned his long, pale neck up to kiss me briefly. His voice was smooth and genuine. "I love you."

I could no longer deny myself, or him. I breathed and spoke in an excited voice: "Oh, Axel, I love you too!" I was about to cry out again as he made another thrust, sealing my mouth with his own as we both silently reached climax, grabbing for every little bit of flesh or hair we could touch in the final throes.

Still breathing heavily, he fell back slowly against the skewed sheets and pillows. I moved as little distance as possible to remove him from inside me and climbed back onto his sweaty form. He lazily brought his arms around me, stroking my hair. I felt sleep tugging at my eyelids and shivered. We maneuvered the soiled cloths around ourselves haphazardly- just enough to cover what was essential. I placed my head on his chest and sighed at the warmth of his skin as the noise of our breaths and hearts beats lulled me into complete relaxation. I felt soft lips pressed to my forehead as the stroking of my hair became harder to feel and I lost myself to sleep.

That morning the sun found us tangled in each other- dirty, spent, but happier beyond our possible description.


End file.
